Inconsistencies
by AmyBot3000
Summary: Gail asks Holly to check her latest report for inconsistencies... Sort of.


**A/N** : I remembered the Hysterical Literature series from YouTube whilst driving (recommend the series, don't recommend thinking about it whilst driving, epitome of distraction). Anyway I thought about it some more whilst in traffic, then drank too much Corona and thought about it even more, so I wrote this.

As always, I'm happily pretending that season six never happened.

* * *

"Read this." Holly's whole body jerks in shock as Gail's voice suddenly interrupts the silence of her study, a folder slamming down on the desk in front of her an instant latter.

"Hello to you-"

"Read it." Gail's voice clips with command and Holly has no control over the clench of excitement it causes low in her stomach.

As she opens the folder Holly follows Gail with her eyes, watching as she silently makes her way around the back of her chair. With the blonde out of sight, she lets her concentration drop to the folder in front of her, and her brow immediately furrows in confusion at the contents. She's fairly sure this is some entirely Gail like joke that she's not going to fully understand. "Is this a report?"

"Yeah," Gail's breath is suddenly brushing across the back of her neck, and it takes all of her concentration to stop herself from arching in the seat. There's already an uncomfortable dampness forming between her legs and she gently clenches her thighs together. "I want you to check it for inconsistencies."

The clenching of her thighs abruptly stops and Holly rolls her eyes. "Are you ever going to let that go?" Wheeling herself backwards, she attempts to swivel the chair around, but Gail's hands clamp onto the back, keeping her facing forwards. "Gail-" The chair jerks further back, and there's something entirely seductive about the way the blonde walks around to stand in front of her.

"I said," The beat of her heart stutters as Gail places her hands on the arm rests, her body leaning forwards until her their noses are almost touching. "Read it."

"What-"

"Out loud." Gail drops to her knees and starts undoing her trousers, and it only takes her a couple of seconds to unfasten the little bits of metal. There's nothing Holly can do but raise her hips when the blonde starts tugging on the fabric, dumbly watching as her trousers and already half ruined underwear are pulled off in one go. The coolness of the leather chair underneath her feels like a relief against her heated skin. "Now."

Holly thinks about pushing it and asking her what happens if she refuses, but Gail starts lowering her head and the compelling need to do whatever she tells her takes over instead. "Reporting Officer: Gail Peck-" A gasp interrupts her before she can really start as Gail places the lightest of kisses on her inner thigh.

"Uh uh, if you stop, _I_ stop." If Holly wasn't aroused before she most definitely was now, and she chances a glance down between her legs where Gail's lips hover just above the sensitive skin.

"Reporting Officer: Gail Peck, Case number..." She continues, desperately trying to focus on the words as the anticipation builds. With every sentence the blondes lips move to a new unkissed patch of skin, gently kissing and nipping and her hands have to grip onto the arm rest to stop herself from just pulling Gail to where she needs her.

Holly's not sure she can describe it, the strange twitching throb of pleasure her clit gives with each kiss on her thigh, and she's not sure she's ever felt anything quite like it before. She's also entirely sure that she's _never_ going to be able to look at the chair in the study again without becoming irrefutably aroused.

Time starts to slip away from her, but she continues reading, her teeth biting into her bottom lip at each nip Gail leaves on her skin. As her hand shakily leaves the arm rest to turn the page she groans, because this is at least the second time she's had to do this, so surly it's _time_ for Gail to move her head up to her over heated core. But she refuses, and it's with startling clarity that Holly realises she's only been kissing _one_ thigh, and a terrifying thought passes through her that Gail's planning to make her suffer through the same fate on the other leg.

When Gail _does_ finally reach the apex of her leg she thinks that maybe it's over, that the blondes tongue is finally going to be on her, but it's with another heavy groan of disappointment that she realises the same attention _is_ about to be lavished on the other side. Kiss after kiss trails up her leg, and she can feel her legs trembling with every movement Gail makes. Her lips draw closer to her throbbing centre again, and she makes a silent prayer that Gail is going to stop teasing her, because she's never been this close to orgasming without being touched properly before.

"-chased the suspect- Ah!" Gail's lips suddenly move from her skin and her tongue _finally_ drags through her folds in one long stroke, the deft muscle flicking upwards over her clit when it reaches the top of her slit. She doesn't want the blonde to stop, she _can't_ stop and the words fall out quickly. "-chased the suspect approximately 800 meters- Jesus Christ Gail!" The arms on the chair creak with the force her hands are exerting on them, the skin across the knuckles turning white. There's no real coordination to Gail's tongue, just broad strokes passing over the whole length of her, and she hears Gail moan at the wetness that's coating her.

Holly's not sure how she continues. The noise of Gail's tongue moving against her and the sinful sounds the blonde keeps making are enough to push her to the edge, but she holds on. It wasn't in Gail's instructions, but the mere tone of her voice told her that coming was a privilege that only Gail's command would allow.

"-the suspect-" A groan tears out of her throat as she feels Gail's fingers at her entrance, a single finger tip pressing harder than the rest, gently circling. With each flick over her clit, she feels an accompanying clench of her walls, and she's desperate for Gail to just push her fingers inside take her properly. "-fled onto Townsgate Drive-" A single finger pushes inside her and Holly struggles with the words in front of her, and she's fairly sure everything she's saying is a jumbled mess.

The touch against her clit disappears, and she lets out a deep groan at the revoked contact, before gasping as Gail starts to lightly blow on the sensitive bundle of nerves in time with the movement of her finger instead. There's a pattern, three thrusts, three cooling blows of air, and then a broad lick over her quivering clit and she thinks that maybe Gail's trying to drive her completely insane.

Her hand reaches out again, and Holly can't remember how many pages she's read through, and her hand crumples the paper as another finger slips inside her.

"-Interrogation: one of seven-" Holly almost whimpers, because at least the next seven pages are going to be transcripts from some white boy wanna be gangster, and she would much rather concentrate on Gail and the curling motion her fingers have started to make.

She makes it to interrogation three.

At some point between the first and second interrogation Gail had slipped a third finger inside her, but Holly was too lost in the overwhelming pleasure the blonde was causing that she hadn't even noticed. What she _did_ notice was Gail flicking her tongue against her clit again.

"I can't, _oh God_ ," A straggled moan sounds from her throat and she briefly pushes her head back into the chair, letting herself bask in the feelings Gail was sparking inside of her. The blondes tongue starts to slow and Holly quickly glances back down at the report. "Denied, he denied, possession, of, ahhh."

Gail's head pulls back from her, and Holly wants to scream, because she's _trying_.

"Come for me Holly." Her head immediately buries itself back between her legs and Holly quickly grips onto the back of Gail's head holding her in place as her attention turns straight to her clit. It takes two more licks and a final, almost painful suck for her world to explode.

Every single nerve in her body seems to ignite at once, and the pleasure starts to roll through her in inconceivable waves. The three fingers inside her keep pumping, all of them curling to press against her and she can feel each and every clench around them. With every pulse of her walls Gail sucks down on her clit again, and she's not sure what she says, only that she keeps repeating Gail's name like a mantra and that her throat starts to burn with her cries of pleasure.

It's possibly the longest orgasm she's ever had, and the muscles in her stomach are already protesting, her shaking legs starting to cramp uncomfortably.

Eventually Gail slows, her fingers and lips bringing her down until the world comes back to her, but even with Gail's fingers completely still inside her, Holly's body still shivers with aftershocks. Without opening her eyes, she raises her hands and flicks open the buttons on her shirt, welcoming the cool air of the study.

Her heart still feels like it's going to come out of her chest, and she can almost hear her the thundering beat it makes when the fingers inside her start to withdraw. She doesn't have to look down, she can feel Gail smiling against her over sensitive clit as she pulls all three fingers out together, the tips still curing upwards the whole way out.

"Any problems?"

"Don't take this the wrong way." Gail lazily kisses at her thigh again, and despite how worn out she is she still clenches at the feel of it.

"Hmmm?"

"But you spelt inconsistent wrong in three places."

* * *

 **A/N** : You can find me on the tumblr under AmyBot3000.


End file.
